Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 11 - The Animateds Return Home
Cast *Doc - Brer Rabbit (Song of the South) *Grumpy - Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) *Happy - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Sleepy - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bashful - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Sneezy - Pink Panther *Dopey - Abu (Aladdin) *Owl - Zazu *Birds - The Crows (Dumbo) *Deers - Lady and Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Squirrels - Mice (Cinderella) *Racoon - Meeko (Pocahontas) *Crow - Themselves Transcript *(And as the animals fall asleep, they hear voices singing and hide in the woods) *Characters: (walking home) Heigh ho, heigh ho, To have some fun we go, We'll keep on singing all day long. Heigh ho, heigh ho, Heigh ho, heigh ho, heigh ho, For if you're feeling low, You positively can't go wrong. With a heigh, heigh ho, We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig in our mine the whole day through, To dig dig dig dig dig dig dig is what we like to do, And while we dig we always sing, And when we dig there ain't a better thing, Than a tune, than a tune, you can whistle or can croon. So we dig dig dig dig dig dig dig in our mine the whole day through, To dig dig dig dig dig dig dig until it's time to quit, And then we warble down the scale, As we go marching down the trail, Right along, right along, To the rhythm of this song. Here we are! Heigh ho, heigh ho, To make your troubles go, Just keep on singing, All day long, heigh ho, Heigh ho, heigh ho, heigh ho, For if you're feeling low, You positively can't go wrong. With a heigh ho, heigh ho, Heigh ho, heigh ho, To make your troubles go, Just keep on singing, All day long, heigh ho, Heigh ho, heigh ho, heigh ho, To keep from feeling low, You positively can't go wrong, With a heigh ho, heigh ho, Heigh ho, heigh ho, To make your troubles go, Just keep on singing, All day long, heigh ho, Heigh ho, heigh ho, heigh ho, To keep from feeling low, You positively can't go wrong, With a heigh ho, heigh ho. *Brer Rabbit: Hey, look! (stops, only to have Fred, Louis, Bert, Bernard, Pink, and Abu bump into him) It's our house! And the light's lit! (the seven characters walk up and peer behind the trees and see the house) *All: Jiminy Crickets! The door's opened. The chimney's blowing smoke. Something's in there. Maybe a ghost. Or a goblin. A demon. Or a dragon. *Fred Flintstone: Mark my words! There's trouble a brewing. They'd be coming as an old age. With cork shoes. *Louis: Oh no! *Bernard: That's a bad sign. *Bert: What can we do? *Abu: Sneak up on it. *Brer Rabbit: We'll sneak up on it. Come on, men. Follow me. (the characters grab their lightsabers and activate them and sneak into their house. As Greg opens the door, he and the others sneak in, until Abu closes the door, and accidentally scares them. The six others jump, and drop their lightsabers switching them off, but pick them up, and turn to Abu) *All: Shhh! *Abu: Whoops... Sorry. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:Snow White Parts Category:Transcripts